Inappropriate Placement
by fbeauchamphartz
Summary: After witnessing Brittany and Santana's beautiful soulmate ceremony, Kurt bemoans the fact that he'll never get to have one of his own. Klaine. Soulmate AU. Fluff. Kurt H. Blaine A.


**A/N:** **Written for the todaydreambelievers Prompt #43: (AU or Canon compliant) Any kind of soulmate fic where the persons' name is written on their body**

"Kurt…" Blaine mutters, kissing down his soulmate's bare chest, a combination of happiness and wine and dancing making him comfortably tipsy and exceptionally amorous. "Oh, God, Kurt…" Though, with his handsome soulmate's body spread beneath him, it isn't too difficult to get that way, even without the dancing or the wine. "My gorgeous Kurt…" Blaine takes Kurt's hand as he travels further, turning his arm over to kiss the sensitive skin of his inner wrist. Kurt mirrors that, taking Blaine's wrist and turning it over to lay kisses in the same spot. But while Blaine is busy worshipping Kurt's palm and fingers, sucking gently on each one, Kurt sees the mark on Blaine's wrist and sighs.

"Uh-oh," Blaine says, dropping his head to his soulmate's hip, "I know that sigh."

"I'm sorry," Kurt says, sinking as far back into his pillow as is humanly possible, "but, I love your soulmate mark – my name, right here, on your wrist, where everybody can see it."

"Yours is nice, too," Blaine says, with a hint of teasing he knows will most likely get him in trouble. "I absolutely _adore_ the way my name looks on your skin."

"Yeah, but you're the only one who gets to see it," Kurt huffs.

Blaine looks at Kurt's upturned face, his pouty frown, his distant eyes.

"Is this about Santana and Brittany's soulmate ceremony?" Blaine asks. He knows it is. Kurt had been so good today, smiling and laughing, happy for the glowing couple, while a bit of his heart was breaking the entire time. Blaine knows that Kurt needs to get this off his chest, so he rests his head on Kurt's stomach and waits for the rant to begin.

"It was so beautiful, Blaine," Kurt laments, sighing until Blaine's chin starts to dip.

"Of course, it was," Blaine chuckles. " _You_ planned it."

"Well, yes, I know, but that's not what I meant," Kurt says.

"I know what you meant," Blaine commiserates.

Kurt gazes dreamily up at the ceiling above them, at the sheer white fabric billowing between the posts of the bed, the fairy lights twinkling like stars, replaying in his head the blessed moment they had been privileged to witness.

"When the two of them linked their arms and put their marks together, it was just…"

"Magical?" Blaine finishes, repeating the sentiment Kurt had uttered countless times between the reception hall and their hotel room.

"Yeah," Kurt says, turning his head away from his soulmate's smiling eyes. "Make fun of me all you want, but it was. And I won't get to have that, unless we rent out a strip club, don't invite our parents, and limit the guest list to the 21 and over crowd."

"Totally doable," Blaine assures him. Kurt tries to roll his body away in annoyance, but Blaine grabs hold of his hips and pins him in place. "Look, Kurt, if it means that much to you, we can get my name tattooed on your wrist… _or_ ," Blaine adds when Kurt pulls a face, "done in henna. You know, so it will stay long enough for us to have the ceremony."

"It won't be the same," Kurt sighs sadly. "People say that when you join your marks together during that ceremony, something miraculous happens, something that seals the bond between soulmates forever. And it's not just the marks touching that does it. It's the words you recite, having loved ones gathered to witness it…" Kurt shakes his head. "I'll never know what that feels like."

"Yes, you will," Blaine promises, crawling up Kurt's body to meet his eyes. "We'll find a way."

"How?" Kurt grumps.

"Uh…we'll have everyone wear blindfolds?" Blaine suggests. "With their hands behind their backs so no one will take theirs off?"

"Wow," Kurt says, monotone. "How romantic. A bondage themed soulmate ceremony."

"Okay," Blaine says, "we could ask everyone to close their eyes?"

"Santana would peek," Kurt counters.

"Well, there you go," Blaine says. "One official witness."

Blaine leans forward, resting his forehead against Kurt's, making silly faces until he can coax a smile out of him. Surprisingly, it doesn't take long, considering his mood.

"Okay," Kurt snickers. "Fine. We'll figure something out."

"That's the spirit," Blaine says, pecking a quick kiss to Kurt's nose before returning to the task of seducing his soulmate.

"Mmm, but I still hate my mark," Kurt says, relaxing beneath the attention of Blaine's lips, hovering around Kurt's hips, signing his name there with the tip of his tongue.

"Well, I, for one, _love_ it," Blaine says. Kurt rolls his eyes.

"Of course, you do," Kurt says. "It's _your_ name, you narcissist." Kurt spreads his legs wider for Blaine to fit in between. "But, wouldn't you like us to be able to actually show it to people? Isn't that important to you?"

"Nu-uh." Blaine settles down between his soulmate's legs to get better acquainted with Kurt's mark, which becomes clearer, more defined, the harder Kurt's cock gets. "Because that means it's _just_ for me."


End file.
